


Keeping Warm

by Miragefiction



Series: Golden Dawn [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Hand Jobs, Married Life, Oral Sex, Post-Game(s), Post-Time Skip, Tent Sex, Travel, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miragefiction/pseuds/Miragefiction
Summary: On the road to Almyra, Claude and Byleth enjoy a pitstop in the mountains.





	Keeping Warm

It had been a long day of travel on the road to Almyra. They had awoken before dawn to help load the wagons and harness the animals for the difficult journey ahead, bidding their goodbyes to the council and their trusted friends before they set off right as the sun began to rise.

Much to her annoyance, Byleth was made to ride in the carriage at the center of the line. She acquiesced with no fuss, feeling slightly nauseous as she often was in the mornings these days. Claude took his wyvern and flew ahead with a contingent of scouts, but circled back regularly to check on them and give reports. 

They met up with the honor guard from General Holst as they crossed into the Goneril territory at midday, and they were escorted to the border with some pomp and circumstance.

The sun was hot despite the autumn breeze, but otherwise the first leg of their journey had been rather uneventful. 

That evening they set up camp in a cramped little valley in the mountains, surrounded by rock and stone and not much else. Already the surroundings were changing from the dense green forests of Eastern Foldan to the harsher, wilder edges of Almyra. 

The wagons and animals were secured and tents pitched with practiced ease as many of their guard were former soldiers still seasoned from the war so newly won. The atmosphere was light, the company joking and singing as they worked and stoked cookfires. 

“It’s strange to be like this again, without the worries of an upcoming battle,” Byleth said softly, “It’s almost... pleasant.” 

Claude laughed lightly. “Well now, can’t have you enjoying this vacation, can we?”

She gave him a flat look. “I thought this trip was for was official business.”

He shrugged. “Well yeah, but I intend to at least enjoy a little of this trip, don’t you?”

She smiled and nodded, coming to sit beside him on the long flat stone he was using as a bench. 

He drew her to his side and kissed her on the side of the head. “How are you feeling?”

She leaned into his embrace. “A little tired, but okay. Manuela gave me some ginger to chew to help with morning sickness, and she says even that will hopefully fade after a few more weeks.” 

“For your sake, I hope so.”

His hand, which had been resting on her hip, gently brushed over her belly. It had barely begun to swell, not much that could be noticed even out of her clothes. Still, the gesture made her feel a pleasant flutter of nervous happiness. 

The sun was beginning to set over the edge of the mountains, coppery orange light filling the campsite with a ruddy glow. They ate around the fires with the guards companionably and as night began to fall, a crisp chill followed soon after. They retired to their tent, flanked by a guard on one side and the bulky, reassuring form of his sleeping wyvern on the other. 

Inside the tent a brazier was already lit, and Byleth hurried to it to warm her hands. 

“I didn’t expect it to be so cold up here,” she said, marveling at the puff of her breath in front of her. She had been sweating in the sun just hours before. 

“It will be even colder on the plateau at night. There’s not much tree cover to trap the heat of the day, so it can get pretty chilly.”

Byleth frowned, wishing she had thought to pack any of her winter wardrobe. They were going to a desert palace, after all, so it hadn’t even crossed her mind to bring much more than her normal traveling clothes and the formal garb her servants insisted on. 

Claude loosened his neckcloth and untied it, draping it and his jacket carefully over their trunk. “They’ll have us up at the crack of dawn again tomorrow, so we’d best get some rest.”

Their pallet was a generous heap of blankets on a wide, sturdy cot. She quickly dressed down to her shift and buried herself within. 

He blew out the candles and crawled in beside her, still in his shirt sleeves and breeches. 

She frowned for a moment, feeling odd, and then realized with a start that this was the first time they had been in bed together and still clothed. At home in Derdriu they slept in the nude, and were often already making love by this time of night. 

She blushed at the thought. It really was not surprising they had conceived so quickly, was it? Manuela had teased her for being shocked when she found out she was pregnant, as if she was a girl-child that didn’t know where babies came from...

On the contrary, they had figured that one out quite quickly. 

He yawned and shifted beside her. “I’m beat. I had nearly forgotten how much flying all day can wear you out.”

“Mm. You seemed to be enjoying yourself. I saw a few rather extravagant bits of maneuvering up there.”

“Ha, well I wanted to stretch her wings a little. She’s a bit rusty, too.

Byleth sighed. “I wish I could be up there with you.” 

He leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead, cupping her cheek. “I wish you could be, too. The view is stupendous. You can see for miles and miles over the mountains.”

“Don’t rub it in. The most stupendous thing I saw today was the backside of a pack mule.”

He laughed. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s alright. At least I have Leonie to talk to. It’s good to see her again.” 

“Yeah. And Hilda, too. I’m still shocked she actually volunteered to come along.”

“It must be quite boring at the Goneril estate.”

“Hmm. All this pesky peace.” 

She laughed lightly, then yawned herself. 

He kissed her lightly, almost chastely, on the lips. “Good night, my dear.”

“Goodnight,” she replied, feeling a little disappointed. 

He rolled onto his side, pulling the blankets up over his shoulders, and settled in to sleep. 

After a moment she reached for him again, tugging up the bottom hem of his shirt. 

“Hmm?” He mumbled sleepily. “What are you—AUURGH!!”

She stuck her freezing-cold feet directly onto his back. 

“Your Majesty? Is everything all right?” The guard called from outside.

“Ah... Yes, everything is fine. Your queen is just casually committing war crimes upon my person...”

“S-sir?”

“Nothing, nothing! You can go back to your post.”

“...Yes, sir.”

The guard’s footsteps slowly receded. 

Claude rolled over to face her with a dark expression. “You know that was grounds for divorce in a few territories.”

Byleth smiled at him disarmingly. “Sorry. I’m so cold. And you’re just so warm...”

“Oh, you want to be warmed up, hmm?” 

She nodded. 

He gave her a long, considering look. “Well, then... I think you better apologize a bit more sincerely.”

She frowned a little but looked up at him through her eyelashes. “Shall I make it up to you?”

“I rather like the sound of that.”

She slipped her hands into his shirt. He flinched back for a second, but thankfully her hands weren’t nearly as cold as her feet. Her fingers were cool and smooth against him, sliding down his body and tracing a line over his hipbone with teasing, ticklish care. 

She watched his face with open interest as her hand dipped lower, down the firm muscles of his abdomen and then under the fabric of his loose breeches and between his legs. The tightness in his expression shifted, eyes going hooded and hungry, lips parted very slightly as his breathing hitched and quickened.

She took the warm length of him in her hand and wrapped her fingers around him. He twitched against her in response, iron core stiffening under soft, velvety flesh. 

“Ah...!”

“Mmm... Very warm.” 

He laughed, a soft breath in the darkness. “Mm, you’re making me sweat a little.” 

“Good.”

She stroked him slowly at first, and earned another soft grunt as she trailed her thumb with deliberate care over the head and against the slit at its tip. She worked the small drop there in a swirling circle.

He shuddered and reached for her. “Byleth...”

The sound of her name coming from his lips still sent a little electric thrill through her, even now, especially now. 

She didn’t let go of him, but leaned into his embrace, laughing a little as he grabbed her backside with both hands and squeezed.

She kept stroking him, her pace steady and almost achingly slow. He squirmed impatiently.

“Mm... Ah... Th-that...”

“Hmm?” She sighed, a soft purr against his neck. “Want more?”

He nodded quickly. 

She gave him one more firm stroke and then released him. 

His eyes which had fallen closed shot open. “H-hey now...!”

But she was already moving down his body and under the blankets with purpose.

“...Oh.”

The first touch of her lips was on the tender dip of flesh between his hip and belly. 

“Mmm...”

She peppered him with kisses as she tugged down his breeches and small clothes more, positioning herself between his legs. 

He lifted the blanket, but she snatched it back down.

“You’re letting the cold air in.”

“Aww, but I want to watch...”

“Use your imagination. I hear it’s rather extensive.”

He sighed with mock dramatics. “Fine! I suppose I’ll just lie here and suffer.”

She bit him on the hip with perhaps a little too much force. 

“Ow!” He yelled. 

“Shh! Not too loud or the guard will hear again...!” 

“No biting, then!”

“...I’ll try,” she said in a way that made him slightly worried and a little excited. 

Before he could further protest though, she was on him again. She took him in both hands and gave him a long lick from root to stem.

“Ah...! Goddess above...!”

Her tongue swirled languidly over him in a mirror of her earlier action with her fingers, teasingly slow, then closed her lips over just the tip and slid down the length of him, one hand stroking up at the same time. 

He twitched and thrummed under her touch, gasping and choking back a moan. 

“By-Byleth... Holy...”

She took him deep in a hot wet, pull. 

He sputtered an expletive and reached down to grab her hair. 

“St-stop...! Stop!”

She sat back on her heels, emerging from under the blankets. “Are you sure? I’m happy to—”

He pulled her up and caught her swollen lips in a hungry kiss. 

His voice was very deep and breathless when he asked, “I thought you wanted a warm up, too?” 

She shivered a little. “Mm. Was my apology accepted then?”

“Thoroughly. Now c’mere.”

She laughed as he rolled them both, until she was under him, the blankets pulled up and over both of their heads now. 

He kissed her again fiercely, sending a throb of heat straight to her core. 

His hands were everywhere suddenly, over every inch of her, up under her shift and cupping her breasts in his wide, warm palms, hot tongue swirling against hers with urgent need. 

She broke the kiss with a gasp as his fingers slipped down her body and against her entrance. 

“Oh ho... Feels awfully warm down here, too...”

Two fingers curled inside her and she shuddered.

“Ah...!”

“Mmm... Warm and very wet. You’re practically pulling me in...”

His thumb brushed over the sensitive bead of flesh at the crown of her slit and she practically bucked under him. 

“Oh! Oh...”

He let out a sharp breath. “Goddess you’re incredible...”

She slid her arms around his neck and pulled him down into her, pressing their bodies together almost impossibly close as they kissed and he continued to work her with talented fingers, slipping in and out of her with practiced ease. 

“Mm...! Ah... Ah...” 

He removed his hand and she almost whimpered in disappointment, but was soon rewarded with a much more substantial prize. 

He positioned himself with one hand and pushed his thick cock into her with a deep groan. 

She covered her mouth to stop herself from shouting in ecstasy, biting down on one knuckle.

He settled down into her, and pulled her hand away from her face, replacing it with his own cupping her cheek. She drew his thumb into her mouth and bit down hard enough to make him flinch again.

“Ah...Byleth...!”

She moaned into his hand and he began to move with hard rolling thrusts, making the cot creak beneath them considerably. 

If the guard had overheard much of anything else up to this point, hopefully he would recognize that sound and wisely take a stroll.

Claude pressed her down into the blankets, careful to angle himself to not allow his full weight to crush her tender belly, but just enough to cover her nearly completely. He leaned back and pulled one of her long, powerful legs over his shoulder and pulled her backside up off the bedding so he could hold her more firmly, driving into her with eager abandon. 

The new angle sent her near the edge, gasping and panting against his hand. He felt her hips start to jerk and muscles tremble around him and he thrust into her harder, faster, urging on her climax. 

She clenched around him all at once, back arching, so impossibly tight around him as she cried out and sunk her teeth into him, he couldn’t hold back himself, spilling into her in hot, thick bursts. 

“Ahh... Ah... Oh goddess and saints above...!”

“Mnnnhnn... Ohhhh...!”

They kissed as gain, exhausted and spent, foreheads torching. For a moment, they just breathed each other in, reveling in the heat gathered between them and the flush of afterglow.

Byleth sighed, long and satisfied. “Mm. Thank you for indulging me.”

He laughed. “Oh, anytime.”

“Is your hand ok?” 

He flexed it a bit, frowning a little at the teeth marks clearly visible along the back of his thumb. “I’ll live. Good thing I wear gloves.” 

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. That was... pretty hot.”

Somehow still able to feel embarrassed, she buried her face in his shoulder. “I see...”

“Feeling a bit more warmer now, though?” 

She nodded sleepily and sighed again. “Yes, very.” 

He eased himself down beside her and they lay tangled together for the rest of the night, quite cozy indeed.


End file.
